The field of the invention relates to a system for washing fabrics such as carpets or textiles.
Fabrics have been cleaned by using any one of several techniques. They may be immersed in a wash bath and then dried by using high pressure squeeze rolls, vacuum slots, and drying ovens. Other systems have provided face side washing whereby a shower nozzle and vacuum slot are positioned on one side of the fabric. The backing of the fabric is not wetted in such a system.
The previous best method for removing gums from carpet fiber after steaming to set the dye has been to spray the back of the carpet with hot water and then to vacuum extract from the face side with standard vacuum slots. Other previous methods included the washing of the carpet in hot water with agitation to improve the removal of residuals.
The major disadvantages of these methods has been inadequate removal, particularly of the viscous gums that were used to control the dyes prior to and during the steaming operations. Residual gums present in carpet due to inadequate removal result in higher flammability and greater tendency to soiling of the finished carpet.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,922,738 and 3,938,356 are examples of fabric treating devices employing some of the above-mentioned techniques. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,428 discloses an adjustable slot mounted on a suction pipe for vacuum conditioning felt designs.